This is Our Chapter
by cartuneslover17
Summary: Oneshot. (for now) The kids just couldn't stop themselves from learning more from the story. But who says they could settle for JUST a story? (Takes place after the kids leave the museum at the end of the movie. Some Sanjay and Jane fluff just so you know! :D)


_**Watching the Book of Life was AMAZING, and was SO worth the agonizing months of waiting! As soon as I finished watching it, I knew immediately I wanted to do a story about it! The creator of El Tigre should be very proud of himself, because this movie SO kick's Frozen's butt! :D**_

_**What better day to post the story than on the Day of the Dead? Happy Dio de los Muertos, everyone!**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D  
>_<strong>_

Some parents would tell their kids that biking in the middle of the night was dangerous. That it would consume too much of the body's energy, making them drowsy and lazy in the morning.

Of course, some parents were kept unaware.

Sanjay followed the circular glow patterns of street lamps as he ventured far into his city. Helmet keeping his head safe yet hair unkempt, a determined smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. He neared the familiar building he had just been to earlier that morning, and he felt his heart swell as it was brought closer in his view.

This was the first time in his life he had ever yearned to actually go back, to the one place that no kid his age even considered in their list of fun. But no kid knew the true joys of a museum like he and his friends did. And unless there was another group of kids who had served mass detention like his peers, then this special experience was a secret.

Brushing a strand of brunette hair away from his eye, he was relieved to see four flashlights which flickered in some particular code, ushering for him to pedal faster. They all stood near the steps of the building, the exact same location where their bus skidded in front of. As he arrived at his destination, his eyes fell first on bright brown ones that regarded him expectedly.

"We almost thought you wouldn't come," Jane informed him as she held Sasha's hand, the little blonde girl bouncier as she clutched her precious doll to her tiny body.

The Indian-American chuckled before hopping off his bike. Unbuckling his helmet, he placed it upon one of the handlebars before approaching his group of tight-knit friends. Earlier they had all been in uniform, wearing the same colors of red and white. Tonight they were in their own clothes, mainly jackets to protect them from the chill weather that could make their teeth chatter. He then noticed the familiar pink skates on Jane's feet, almost as if she had never taken them off, perhaps even wore them to bed.

This plan overall had been made at last minute, mainly the moment their bus had left the sights of...

He swallowed, almost nervously, the images of red and dark green playing in his head as he thought back to the most incredible sight of his life. Recalling those two beings who were probably thousands of years older than his own grandparents, his friends immediately spoke in hush whispers during the trip back to school. Never had they developed such a feeling of bliss, experiencing beyond their wildest dreams that they had actually associated themselves with _gods_. This morning had changed a lot in their perspectives, as if it had thrown away the bad images most people thought they represented. True, they could be mischievous and rather cocky, but they had hearts. And _she_ saw that in them.

Sneaking out at the middle of the night was nothing new to them. They didn't perform anything irresponsible, simply enjoying one another's company and devouring sweets and junk food at 24/7 convenience stores. But despite how many times they've done it, drowsiness still ached their bodies no matter how much they tried to deny that sleep was even that important. It was far more significant to others as he noticed Sasha trying to fight off sleep, yawning every now and then as she gripped the raven girl's hand.

"She staying with you again?" Sanjay asked.

"Her parents are out of town again," Jane explained. Then she smiled and looked down at Sasha, her sharp eyes softening as they gazed into innocent green ones. "But I don't mind her staying longer at my place."

"Yay!" the tiny blonde girl squealed, holding the other's hand with even more affection. "I love staying with you, Jane!"

"I feel the exact same way," the Asian-American beamed sisterly.

Being the only other girl in the group, it was her instinct to be protective of the much younger female. As an only child, Jane always thought that it was fortunate for her that she wouldn't have to share a room with anyone. But she, with all her heart, was willing to share half her house with little Sasha. This was a side of the raven that hardly been seen, save for her closest friends which had all arrived this particular evening.

Joao turned toward the large building, inspecting the doors carefully. The glow of the moon painted itself over the museum's mass exterior, every brick in his eyes like midnight blue brownie waiting to be touched and explored. The place was truly deserted. Well, with _exceptions_, of course.

"I forge to ask," the blonde boy spoke as he turned toward his friends, "how do we get in?"

"Are you forgetting something?" their goth companion bellowed, shaggy purple hair hiding more of his face than ever. "We find the secret passage!"

Sasha immediately ripped her hand away from Jane and trotted up the steps. Her green eyes sparkling, she tried not to trip as the others left their bikes and followed behind her. Holding her doll close, she rushed across the platform and pressed her delicate hands against the familiar wall. She patted it curiously, her smile beginning to fade as she looked on with fleeting hope.

"I can't find it!" she wailed.

"Just feel for something," Jane told her assuringly as the rest joined her and began testing the wall. Like scientists studying hieroglyphics of an ancient pyramid, they were analyzing every presented indentation to find what their hearts desired. They were all getting frustrated, one more than the rest.

"I hate allusions," their goth friend muttered as his spiked wristbands scraped along gray texture.

Sanjay stood by Jane as his fingers rubbed along the cement and rough exterior. "Everyone, keep moving to the right."

The group of kids did just that, and it was Sasha whose hands fell through a wide opening, her fingers having nearly scraped at the protruding bricks that stacked among themselves like Lego pieces.

"I found it!" she cried happily.

Before Jane could reach down to hold her hand again, the little blonde rushed through the entrance.

"Sasha!" the Asian girl cried as she and the other older kids raced after her. "Stay close!"

But the little blonde didn't even hear her, the Russian-American's heart beating over Jane's pleas as she searched for the wonderful things she had seen earlier. The others kept their eyes on her, flashlights at hand as they ventured into the familiar cavern. Around them laid dust and ancient but dull artifacts that scattered against the walls. Cobwebs were evident in few corners, and the smell of "old life" wafted through their nostrils as they kept their eyes on both Sasha and their desired destination.

"I'm surprised they didn't lock this up for the night," their goth friend commented as he aimed his flashlight in front of them.

"Why would they?" Joao said. "I bet whoever steals from this joint would end up cursed!"

"There are no curses," Jane informed him intelligently. "She didn't mention any curses in the story."

"She did mention a whole lot of death," the goth of the group pointed out. Then a sly grin played on his visible lips. "I bet they'd _kill_ if anyone touches their treasures."

"You've been watching too many Indiana Jones movies," Jane said with a roll of her eyes as she skated forward.

Her stomach began to growl, and she realized that hunger was a big deal when someone her age was up this late at night.

"Anyone brought snacks?" she asked hopefully.

Joao searched his pockets for any leftover Halloween candy he had from this morning. He took out something small and moldy with a stick attached to it.

"I got a lollipop," he said with a sheepish smile.

Jane cringed as she noticed the dust and little lint balls accumulating around what was once cherry red.

"Pass," she muttered before focusing her eyes back on the path. "Sasha! Wait up!"

The back of the little blonde's head bounced as she trekked down the eerie hallway. There was no fear in her attempts, only a yearning to find what had once been discovered hours ago, when it had started out as a boring class trip. She knew her friends tended to just baby her because she was the youngest, Jane most of all since she was the only other girl, thus acting as a "sissy mommy" as Sasha sometimes called her. Clutching her doll tighter, her green eyes scanned the dusty walls for anything colorful. She wanted sparkle in her eyes, glitter and gold that gave her the toothiest grins. Everything was mucky and dirty and depressing, but she and her friends knew too well that it was a mere guise. They were going to find it, whether it took all night and she would end up crabby for skipping her bedtime.

She hardly heard Jane's sisterly protests as the youngest ventured further, hoping to either find the pretty decorations or _her_. The pretty lady. The pretty _special_ lady.

The little girl squeaked in surprise when her shoe hit a jagged hole on the floor, and she fell face-first upon the ground. Dust flew the moment she hit the floor, floating around her like fireflies that lost their glow. She coughed and shook her head, blonde curls swinging in all directions before getting on her feet. Picking up her doll, Sasha rubbed her eyes and moaned in frustration. However, the moment she opened them, she realized that there was no light behind her.

She was in complete darkness. And alone. Had this been her bedroom she would have been comforted by the intense glow of her special night light, which either her mommy or daddy would turn on after a bedtime story. For the first time since they arrived at this tomb of wonders, she began to grow frightened, and she clutched her doll for protection. She should have never left Jane's side! And she didn't even have a flashlight with her!

Whimpering softly, Sasha's eyes darted back and forth, wishing the pretty lady herself would come and shelter her like the protective woman she _truly_ was.

"Jane?" she murmured fearfully. "Sanjay?"

She pushed herself to keep walking forward. Although in class they mentioned that staying in the same place they were last seen was the best idea for a parent to find a child, this was not a mall. And she grew worried that staying too long among dust and darkness was the worst idea to boot. Tiny feet continued across the dreary floor, green eyes trying to make out what exactly was in front of her.

"Guys?" she called out almost tearfully. "Help?"

She nearly jumped when she heard the sound of what could be a thud, and suddenly images of a lion or even a bear came to mind. She began to whimper, crushing her doll to her chest as she refused to stop walking. Maybe it was just an ancient artifact that toppled down, yeah, that was it...

Sasha decided to walk backwards, no longer wanting to just peer over her shoulder every now and then. Gulping, she proceeded with her heels scraping on dilapidated tiles and hardened dust.

It was then she felt her backside touch something hard. And cold.

She blinked in confusion, able to see her own shadow again which was surrounded by a dim green light. It reminded her of those glow-in-the-dark stickers that were pasted on her bedroom walls. Fear-stricken, she dared to turned around. Ever so slowly, she shifted her head over her shoulder. She nearly dropped her doll.

Standing before her, towering like a building of black, metal, and bones, was a figure whose red eyes stared at her. Not with the desire to devour her in one piece, but rather...dully. Sasha turned her entire frame around and gawked up at the being whose wings flared out like two black sails of a jolly roger. His eyes bore into hers, mouth opening to expose teeth the shape of puzzle pieces. And he flapped his wings, holding his hands out with bony yet sharp fingers that were positioned rather threateningly. Sasha could only stare at him, green eyes widening and her jaw hitting the dusty floor.

The being smirked. Then, with every muster thanks to years and years of experience, got right in her face, red eyes glowing with as much terror as he was rumored to possess.

**_"RAAAAARRR!"_** he growled ferociously, hiding the masculine tone behind one that could bring the skeleton out of its flesh. Wings jolted upward like the horns of a deviant, each black feather showing tar and contempt at its finest. It was always fun to scare the littlest ones. Although the much elderly were a real hoot!

His voice extended for as long as it could, before he allowed himself to breath again. Wings lowered, he stared down at the little form of innocence he was sure would never sleep for weeks.

But Sasha just gaped at him. Not out of fear or disgust...but out of astonishment. And curiosity.

Realizing that his trademark scare had done absolutely nothing to frighten this less-than-intelligent child, his wings drooped to the ground. Red eyes blinking, maybe he should have put on the old man security guard disguise like earlier...

"Are you kidding me?" he cried, glaring down at the little girl. "Boo! Bleh! Booga-booga!" He tried again and again, but all he got out of the little Russian-American was a blink of her adorable eyes.

And then she smiled, the gap between her teeth glinting happily.

"Balby!" she squealed.

Before he knew it she launched herself at him. The ruler of the Land of the Forgotten grunted in disbelief as he suddenly found himself _hugged_ by a mere mortal. Worse, a child! What in gods' name was wrong with this kid? The Remembered would never let him live it down if they saw him like this! He fought the urge to just fling the girl off like lint, but the way her tiny hands gripped his strong, powerful body, doll rubbing upon his armor...holy cow, he was glad the others weren't witnessing this!

However, he did frown, staring down at the child who showed too much affection for anyone.

"Okay, first off," he snapped, "I don't do all that mushy, fatherly warming garbage! Second, _no one_ calls me Balby! Not even a little shrimp like _you_!"

But his words did nothing to terrify the young girl, who merely giggled as she nuzzled her cheek against his frame.

"You're like a big, tall, black, and glow-y teddy bear with wings and a mustache!" she grinned. "And you smell like hot dogs!"

Xibalba mentally cursed, thankful his wife had seen nothing or this would be news spreading across her land.

"I hate kids..." he grunted under his breath.  
>~<p>

Jane's almond-shaped eyes grew big, clutching her chest and on the verge of a panic attack. The boys watched as she tried to keep her breathing under control, nearly tripping on her own skates. For as long as they had been friends, they rarely seen her this way. But when they did, it was usually disastrous and she would usually snap at any of them, mainly their goth buddy. Already deep within the cavern and forgetting where even the entrance had been, they had searched further in hopes of finding their youngest. Sasha was nowhere, and as the one in charge of her the Asian-American's mind screamed that something could have possible happened.

"Oh, man! Where is she?" she demanded, causing a fringe upon her perfectly brushed black curtain of hair.

"She couldn't have gone far," Sanjay assured, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What could she have possible gotten herself into?"

"Have you forgotten the trip at the zoo?" Jane almost hissed.

"Oh, dude, that was epic!" their goth friend chortled. "That got a whole lot of feedback when it hit tumblr!"

"Crud, maybe this was a bad idea!" the raven girl groaned. "No door, no food, and no Sasha!"

Sanjay dared to rub her shoulder before gripping it firmly. "Calm down, J!"

She pushed his hand away, clutching her face as her eyes darted back and forth, skating as she paced. "How can I calm down? I was suppose to look after her, and now she's stuck here as much as we are!"

She was suddenly whirled around, and she was nearly nose-to-nose with the Indian-American. He tightened his hold on her shoulders, looking her right in the eye with a firm yet comforting expression.

"Calm. _Down_."

Jane breathed steadily, chest heaving up and down. "Alright...I'm okay...yeah, I'm okay..."

"Come on, you're better than this," Sanjay told her with a sympathetic grin. "You're suppose to be the least likely out of all us to freak out. Gothy over there is the one who reacts before even thinking."

"Yeah, he's right," the purple-haired boy muttered, checking his phone which gave a heavy glow upon his facial features.

"And besides," Sanjay went on, "we're the only ones here. I doubt anyone can stay this late and-"

"Hello?"

The four kids nearly shouted with fright at the soft yet surprised voice that echoed through the bleak hall. They slowly turned around at the sound of heels clicking in their direction. They could hear their own breaths as they awaited whoever it was that was approaching them. Sanjay grew even more terrified, and he had no idea he was clutching Jane close to him, their chests almost pressed together in his grasp. The Asian-American didn't even notice, eyes bulging out with just as much fear. Joao gulped before aiming his flashlight at the source of the noise.

"Whoa!" the woman exclaimed as she shielded her eyes.

A blue museum uniform made of a suit jacket and skirt, followed by an ascot and matching blue hat. Long red hair fluttered around her head, and she blinked her blue eyes before making out the people in front of her. The children gasped, taking in the familiar presence they knew too well.

"Kids?" the tour guide from earlier spoke in astonishment. "What...are you doing here? The museum's closed."

She took a step forward, the children did the same. She peered at them closely, seeing the nightshirts that were concealed under jackets and the tired yet excited expressions on their faces. She did take a long look at the brunette and raven, arms unexpectedly wrapped around each other. Yet they noticed nothing as they released their hands, still gawking at her.

"Did you sneak out?" she gasped in alarm. "Your parents have no idea you're here!"

But the kids just grinned, regarding her with friendly appeal.

"Don't act like you don't know that we know," the goth of the group chuckled. "_La Muerte_."

The redhead's eyes widened for a moment, then they softened as she stared at the kids who looked at her expectedly. Finally, she broke into a pleased smirk, then lifted her hands above her head. In a split second, the blue dress and red hair were gone, replaced by a gleaming red gown that flowed across the floor behind her, complete with candles that provided more light for the dark hallway. Long raven locks descended much farther than her backside, swishing in waves that cascaded so gracefully and shone like a perfect night sky. Her fair skin had faded, the glittering white diamonds that made up her sugary sweet exterior glittering before the mortals. The hat that so balanced perfectly upon her godly head displayed the decor of dozens of candles, shedding more light over the children. Blue eyeshadow opened, revealing eyes the color of gold, much deeper and richer compared to the flowers on her hat or the ones in her hair.

The kids gaped at her, their goth friend stiffening as a lovestruck expression played on his visible facial features. She looked even more beautiful up close than she had from his seat on the bus!

The ruler of the Land of the Remembered smiled, hands on her hips. "Well, there are no secrets now, are there?"

"La Muerte..." Jane muttered as she drank in the breathtaking sight of the goddess. "I can't believe it's you..."

The immortal woman chuckled. "Well, I knew all of you before you came to the museum," she said. "Jane...Sanjay...Joao...and..."

The purple-haired boy winced, before shaking his hands in front of him, head jerking left and right out of silent protest.

"Oh, that's right," La Muerte laughed, "you don't like your real name...Goth Kid."

He blew a sigh of relief. "Wow, you really do know who we are!"

"Of course," she said in a motherly tone, "I know everyone. No one is ever forgotten."

"Just like your story," Jane murmured in awe.

The candied skull being smiled even wider. "Exactly, little one."

Then she did a headcount, and her golden eyes raised in confusion.

"But where's Sasha?" she asked.

Before Jane could nearly break down before the goddess herself, they heard the sound of something flapping, followed by familiar giggles. All heads turned toward the large form who approached them rather reluctantly. In his arms laid the little blonde herself, who curiously tugged on his beard and laid snuggled within his godly hold. He dared not look in the eyes of his beloved, who held a hand to her heart as she watched the precious moment before her. She never had seen her husband like this, especially if he ever revealed himself to a mortal child. This was one of those rare moments, another thing she loved about him.

"Here's the last runt," he groaned before carefully placing Sasha on the ground.

"Thank you, Balby," she said sweetly, placing a hand on his armor.

"I said never to call me that!" Xibalba spat.

"Sasha!" Jane cried before racing over to her. She quickly wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, who accepted her embrace and nuzzled her cheek against hers. "Are you okay?"

"I met Balby!" the Russian-American squealed joyfully, holding her doll.

"Told you not to call me that!" the god practically roared.

"Oh, Balby, don't be like that," his wife chuckled. "I don't mind not being the only girl to call you that."

It was then Sasha's eyes drank in the sight of the lovely goddess did she finally release her grasp from Xibalba. Her tiny hands now laid upon the perfectly made material that was La Muerte's dress, the little girl's face rubbing against the incredibly tall woman's legs.

"La Muerte!" Sash cried out euphorically. "It's you! It's really you!"

The kind immortal smiled, feeling blessed to see the smile of a small child who showed no fear for either her or her husband. She stifled a giggle as she saw the annoyed look upon Xibalba's face, honestly caring less about the cuteness one kid could harbor. Of course, she was certain he was lying even to himself.

"And it's wonderful to see you again, Sasha," she told her motherly, stroking her blonde curls. She turned to the other kids. "And it's so good to see all of you, and so soon!"

"Yeah, yeah, nice reunion..." Xibalba muttered before walking pass the group. With an extended claw, he pointed in his direction, eyes filled with callous. "Thanks for coming, now get out!"

Sanjay frowned. "Man, no wonder you always get whipped by La Muerte."

Xibalba was slightly taken aback by the comment, but he then frowned, eyes brightly red and almost malicious.

"You remind me of someone..." he growled. "Someone from a long time ago. It's too bad you don't have a guitar on your back."

The Indian-American's eyes widened, before he shared a glance with Jane who just smiled and shrugged.

"But what are you kids doing here?" La Muerte asked, gazing at their drowsy yet upbeat appearances. "It's late, and you should be lucky we were here or your littlest one would have been lost all night!"

It was Jane who rolled forward, almond eyes sincere and full of apology. "We really loved our trip earlier," she admitted. "We just couldn't keep away."

"Yeah," Goth Kid added. "The museum used to be the _last_ place I'd ever be caught dead at. But now...there's a loophole."

"We sort of planned about checking this place when everyone was gone," Joao included. "You know, so we can check out the cool room and not have a curfew or whatever."

"More Day of the Dead fun!" Sasha said aloud, bouncing upon her little feet and holding her doll.

"We're so sorry we barged in here," Jane spoke, "but, you know...I guess the story just sort of...changed our views or something."

"I feel like there's more to life than spitting balls and watching squirrels go to the bathroom," Goth Kid said. "I feel like...like...I could take my education more seriously!" He nearly gagged the moment that 'E' word came out of his mouth.

Sanjay folded his arms. "The Book of Life was awesome. We just want to know more from it."

"Yeah, like is there any other zany and suspenseful story you could give us?" Joao asked. "We got all night and we're desperate for one."

La Muerte and Xibalba looked at one another, the latter appearing even more annoyed than ever. However, judging by his wife's smile, he realized that a decision had been made. Whether or not he had agreed to it. His wife turned back to the kids, swaying her hips as she beamed almost mischievously.

"So you kids really want to know more from the Book of Life?" she asked. "Maybe more about the...Land of the Remembered?"

"Oh, definitely!" Goth Kid cried happily. "A party every day? That's even more fun than Disneyland!"

"Yeah, maybe another story about that place would be cool!" Sasha said.

The goddess chuckled before beckoning the kids to follow her. With the group behind her and Xibalba by her side, she led them toward a familiar doorway that suddenly made itself present before them.

"Why just settle for a story?" she asked playfully.

She then placed her hands upon the doors, then pushed them without any real effort. The candles on her hat flickered as if wind had carried itself into the secret haven. The moment the doors parted, the kids were quick to shield their eyes. A strong, ominous glow struck their faces, and it was not the same glitter and gold they had discovered this morning. It was much brighter. Almost heavenly.

La Muerte and her husband walked through the doors, waiting as the kids followed. For moments they saw nothing, just bright light and various swirling colors dancing around their forms.

And then it grew dark.  
>However, mere minutes passed by. And suddenly, they heard...music?<p>

Sanjay blinked and rubbed his head, before he stared up at what appeared to be a night sky. He almost assumed they were outside the museum again, but as he peered closer, his eyes became as wide as his jaw that hit the ground.

The kids gasped as they stared at the wide display of buildings unlike anything their fair city had constructed. Gold colors glowed with joy and happiness, among every other color that was beyond even the rainbow. It was a city of never-ending celebration, so bright and alive that perhaps no one ever slept. And there were skeletons dancing around the streets, all sharing the candied exterior like the immortal woman herself. They cheered, screamed, and danced as if there was nothing to fear or despise. But simply to live. Despite being dead!

The group could only gape at it all, the story they had been given suddenly opening up before their eyes. It was even more beautiful than they imagined, and just as breathtaking. It looked like a place where one can believe in anything, even the most impossible. Hearts throttled as bodies twitched, the young mortals unable to completely fathom that the wish they had made that moment they returned to their bus suddenly came true.

"The Land of the Remembered..." the children spoke in awe.

They noticed they were standing upon a hill, La Muerte and Xibalba watching the display from where they were.

They immediately stepped back when a colorful balloon bearing candy skulls lifted up before them. And suddenly a skeleton in uniform rode out, sitting suavely atop his horse, just as much bone as he was.

"Boney Pony!" Sasha squealed, hardly caring it possessed no flesh or a mane she could brush.

"Welcome to the Land of the Remembered!" the Captain of the realm announced deeply, eyes still laying on a clipboard he had at all times. "Name?"

**_"THIS IS AWESOME!"_** Goth Kid screamed that he could have fainted right now.

"Disses Awesome..." the Captain murmured, looking over the list. "Um, is that a nickname?"

The moment he looked over his clipboard, his glowing eyes grew in shock. There standing beside the land's fair ruler were five kids. And all very much alive.

"_Dios mio..._" he muttered in awe. "Are you all _"half-dead"_?"

La Muerte just giggled while Xibalba rolled his eyes.  
>_<p> 


End file.
